Unbelievable Fate
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Naraku transforms into a woman, Kagome's feeling for Inuyasha have moved elsewhere and Inuyasha has Kikyo traveling with him. Nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong. NarxKag Romance/Drama/Humor


**A/N: This might be little weird seeing as it was a dream that I had about two days ago. Actually, it was the day that I graduated ^_^ It was about Naraku transforming into a woman… it was so weird yet so real. Okay, so when you read Naraku or Nara, it's the same person.**

Kagome finally complained enough to get Inuyasha to rest a village after traveling all day. Sango and Miroku were resting inside while Inuyasha took to a tree somewhere else. Kagome was sitting outside on a step looking at people walking by. Her ocean blue eyes then looked to what she was wearing and sighed. It was getting chilly and she had yet to changed into some more appropriate. She was still wearing a skirt—that was black with a red chain hanging off from the left side—but obviously not her normal school skirt. This one was shorter and showed more skin than necessary. It stopped about two inches from her bottom and much to Inuyasha's discomfort with it; she made sure that she wore leggings with it. Her top didn't help the matter either. She wore a red tube top that stopped one inch from below her C thirty-eight breasts. She placed a pair of black combat boots on to match the rest of her outfit. She was amazed that she wasn't at all the least bit cold.

She continued to scan the village and her eyes widened. There, walking across from her and seemed like they walked into a hut was Naraku. Kagome got up from where she was and slowly walked over to where he was. As she got closer, she noticed that he seem uncomfortable while in the room. Though she had to admit, he looked much better when he wasn't wearing his baboon pelt or his normal dark clothing. Of course, she would never say that out loud. He wore a navy blue haroi with white egrets all over but not consuming with matching plain navy blue hakamas. He also wore white socks and black sandals. Kagome could tell that he didn't want to be there by his crimson eyes narrowing. This is where she found herself staring completely at his hair. _'What is it with guys and having long beautiful hair…? Why can't mine be like that?'_ she thought as she realized that her feet were moving towards him.

This is also where she found herself wrapping her arms around him from behind and pulling him away from the people. To say that he was startled would be an understatement. He was baffled. He looked at her with wide eyes but then grinned at her. He let her led him wherever but one thing was for sure, he was happy to get away from that hut.

Kagome pushed him towards the hut that she was staying in. She eventually let him go but he didn't leave, which truthfully stunned her. She walked next to him and they shared a look that meant everything. Naraku nodded—somehow understanding what she was asking.

Kagome blinked and the next thing she saw was Naraku… but him as a female. She whistled. He was still wearing the same thing but the only different would have to be that he had a chest, not overly big but around the same size as her. She tried reasoning with her mind that he was the bad guy but somehow, it just wasn't working. She linked her arms with him and led him fully into the hut as she felt him tense but only by a little.

When Kagome walked in, she was greeted by Inuyasha. She sighed. "Bitch, where the hell were you?" he yelled as she took a step back. He seemed very angry at her and she wasn't even gone for more than five minutes. "You better start talking." He had yet to notice that she brought someone in or the fact that she linked her arms with someone.

"Is that any way to treat her?" asked Naraku in a feminine voice. It was no longer deep. He watched as Inuyasha finally turned to see him and smirked.

"Kagome, mind telling me who this is?"

Kagome thought through her head to come up with the perfect lie and she was amazed that she could think of one. "Guys, this is Nara. She's a friend of mine. I met her when I first came here," she answered as 'Nara' stared at her. That lie just smoothly came out of her mouth without much effort.

"Nara? Why the hell haven't we met her before?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed Nara.

"Inuyasha, do you really think that I would stay with her when you dragged me off to look for the shards?" Inuyasha turned away and walked away as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came in, Kilala traveling behind them.

They all shared the same look of confusion as Kagome sighed again. "This is Nara."

Miroku immediately tried to go after Nara but Kagome got in the way and glared at him. "Kagome, don't look at me like that…"

"Back. Away," she threatened and Miroku seemed to back down. She looked back to Naraku and smiled.

Naraku looked taken back and blinked but no one but Kagome seemed to notice. Kagome only smiled wider as her mind wandered. She was trying to understand why she was with Naraku and why he did what he did but she couldn't think of anything.

"Kagome, I think we should all get some rest because we have to get up early," said Sango as she walked over to Kagome. "You're friend might have to stay here."

Kagome shook her head. "No, no matter what Inuyasha's says, Nara is coming with us. She's harmless, don't worry." She beamed at her but her and Naraku were laughing in their heads. "Plus, I'll just sit him if he refuses." After she said that, next door was a loud crash. Kagome ignored it and led Nara to the room she was staying in.

Closing the door, she sighed heavily. Naraku chose to sit in a corner and leaned against the wall. "You know, I could give you this so that you won't have a bad back in the morning," Kagome said, showing him the sleeping bag.

He shook his head. "I'm used to this." He closed his eyes as he thought of why she—of all people—was with him or near him for the matter.

Kagome looked through her bag and pulled out a cover. She walked over to him and placed it around him. When he opened his eyes, he looked at it and then at her. "You'll get cold." She walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

The next morning, Inuyasha came in yelling—waking up Kagome and Naraku. "Why did Sango tell me that you're bring that thing with us?"

Kagome looked through heavy eyes at one angry Inuyasha. "It's too early to be yelling. Nara is coming whether you like it or not. Now, let me go back to bed," she said as she snuggled back into her pillow.

Inuyasha went over the top and kicked Kagome in the stomach as Nara punched Inuyasha in the face. "How dare you treat her like that!" Naraku yelled as he crouched over Kagome, protecting her from Inuyasha.

"She needs to learn that when my word is no, that means no," he said as he stomped out the room while holding his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Kagome's breathing became heavy. Kagome had slept in the same clothes that she wore yesterday and he could already see the dark bruise forming. He growled as he walked out of the room and came back with a healer and a plain silk black kimono.

The healer placed some herbs on her bruise to keep the swelling down and handed Naraku more so that he could place them on later in the day.

Naraku sat there for the longest time trying to think of a way to place the kimono on her and then finally went to go get Sango. When she came in, he explained what Inuyasha did and Sango angrily sighed but helped get the dress on Kagome.

Neither Sango nor Kagome noticed that Nara had a faint blush on her cheeks as she helped Kagome get dressed. Sure Naraku has seen women's bodies before but none like Kagome's.

After they were done, Sango went to find Inuyasha and beat the shit out of him with the help from Miroku as Naraku helped Kagome up and walked her out of the hut.

They were on the road after Inuyasha woke up from Sango's and Miroku's beatings. Naraku had placed Kagome on his back and decided to carry her because she couldn't stand on her own. Everyone, including Kilala, was glaring at Inuyasha, who was trying to ignore them but failing. Shippo was even glaring at him but it was for a different reason.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is having issues, no thanks to you, so we're stopping," said Miroku. He looked back to Kagome, who had her face buried in Nara's neck and he finally decided to take charge.

Inuyasha gave in without hassle as Sango told Nara that they were taking Kagome to a hot spring. Sango grabbed Kagome's bag and led Naraku to the hot spring.

When they got there, Kagome's eyes lit up as Naraku placed her down on the ground. Sango stripped Kagome and placed her in the spring, then stripped herself and got in. Naraku was left in one awkward situation.

"Come on, Nara, no one but us is going to see," Sango said as she smiled.

'_That's the problem…'_ thought Naraku as he sighed and looked to Kagome, who also sighed and motion him to get in, which surprised the hell out of him. He stripped slowly and got into the spring, blushing like a mad man.

"Kagome, does it hurt?" Sango asked as she looked over Kagome's large bruise on her ribs. She had placed her right hand on it and Kagome jumped away, landing on Nara. "Well… I wasn't expecting that…"

Kagome suddenly felt her body heat raise up and it wasn't from the heat from the spring. She turned her gaze to Naraku, who was still blushing only harder this time. Kagome willed herself to get off of him but found that she couldn't move. "Nara, why don't you grab Kagome's waist and slowly left her up so that she can sit next to you?" asked Sango as Nara did what she was told.

Kagome leaned against the rock formation and sighed. "Sango, why would Inuyasha do something like that?"

Sango turned her face away. She never told Kagome why and when she asked, Sango would always change topics. "So, Nara, how did you meet Kagome?" Naraku just stared at Sango and then looked over to Kagome.

Kagome did not let this slide. "Sango, answer me!"

She looked at Kagome with sad eyes. "Well…" Kagome continued to glare at Sango and was happy but didn't show it when she gave in. "He's acting like that because… because… in the next village Kikyo will be there and she's going to be traveling with us…" Sango watched as Kagome's face dropped but she continued talking. "I've talked to him about how he feels for you and all I got was 'I don't need another Kikyo.' Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, Nara growled and looked at Sango, who flinched. Kagome placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder and he calmed down only a little bit as Kagome glanced at Sango. "It's okay… He's not worth it," she said as pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed.

"But Kagome, I thought you loved Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"I used to think I did too but truthfully, my mind isn't where it should be and I like someone else," Kagome admitted as Sango gasped. Kagome knew that Sango wanted details but there was no way that Kagome would say who she liked when the person was sitting right next to her.

"So… are you going to tell me who you like or am I going to force it out of you?" Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Do you like Miroku…?"

"Sango, I would never do that to you!" Sango blushed and sighed in relief.

"Do you like… Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. She needed to know and she was going to list every guy that she knew to get her answer.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Hell no! He would kill me!"

"Uh… Kouga?"

"No," she said as she glanced at Naraku, who was watching with interest.

"Ginta or Hakkaku?"

"No way."

"Hmm… Bankotsu?"

"As much as he is hot, he's dead if you haven't noticed." Kagome really didn't like this. She seemed like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Right…" Sango placed her hand on her chin and thought more. The more she thought, the more she came to the conclusion that Kagome liked the one person that they were after. Sango's eyes widened. "Don't tell me… you like…" She gulped. "…Naraku…?"

Kagome's and Nara's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "W-W-What…?" Kagome stuttered as she blushed hard.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Oh my god! Kagome, what are you nuts! How could you lust after the enemy?"

"Lust? Sango, I don't like Naraku!"

"Oh really?" Sango eyed her.

"Y-Yes…"

"You are lying! Kagome, if you haven't noticed that Naraku is the one that tore Inuyasha and Kikyo apart, or maybe he has my brother, or maybe the fact that he has Miroku's life is on the line, you know his wind tunnel and all," Sango explained angrily as Kagome bent her head down.

'_There is no way that that is possible…'_ Naraku thought as he watched Kagome stand up quickly and started yelling at Sango.

"You know nothing, Sango," Kagome said in a deadly tone. "I can't believe you. Yes, it's true that I like someone else and it's none of your business of who that is! You are my friend and I hate it when you act like you have to know everything about me!" she yelled as she got out, placing a towel around herself and walking away from Sango.

Sango just noticed that tears were coming down her cheeks as she looked at Nara, who no longer was there. _'I messed up big time… Kagome, I'm sorry,'_ she thought as she slowly got up and dressed. She then headed back to camp.

After Kagome had gotten dressed, she didn't do back to camp; instead she walked far away and found a nice little spot on a hill. She sat down and sighed. "You know, it's dangerous when you don't have a weapon," said Naraku. He had followed her.

"That coming from someone that kills anything even without a weapon," she said. She knew it was mean but at the moment, she was angry and she wanted to stay angry for a while.

"Hn," he said as he sat down next to her. "You should know how to control your anger. You nearly burned me back there."

She looked to him quickly. "I didn't feel my powers come up…"

"Take a deep breath right now and let it out," he ordered as Kagome glared at him. "Listen to me. I know what I'm doing."

She complied. She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out. "Now, close your eyes." She listened. "What do you feel?"

"I feel warm all over and feel completely calm," she answered with her eyes still closed. _'Why am I listening to him…?'_

"Good. Okay, now I want you to feel that warmth and try to place it all in your right hand. Once you have that, point your hand to the right, and let it over come you," he explained.

Kagome took another deep breath and pushed that warm feeling into her hand. Once she knew it was there, she turned her hand to the right just like he asked and suddenly felt a spike come out of her. When she opened her eyes, there was a tree burned and on fire to the right of her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes became huge. "H-How… w-what… the…"

Naraku grinned. He was a little confused as to why he was helping her with her powers or why they weren't trying to burn him like they did back at the spring, which he was still blushing from. "Good… god…" He blinked.

She turned to him and smiled. "How did you know I could do that?"

He looked away and stood up. He started walking away from her with her calling for him to stop, of course he didn't listen. Kagome caught up to him and blocked him from going forward but what they weren't expecting was for him to run into her. He didn't even notice that she placed herself in front of him and they both fell to the ground.

"Uh… mind answering now?" Kagome asked. She watched as 'Nara' stared at her. He didn't say anything but sat up, not realizing he was straddling her hips.

He finally decided to answer her just so she would stop being annoying. "I might have been watching you for the last couple months…"

Kagome's jaw dropped again. "What…? So, you really are a stalker, aren't you?"

"Stalker? I most certainly am not."

"Are too!"

"Look, woman," he started but Kagome pointed a finger at him.

"You're a woman too," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naraku opened his mouth to say something back and said something different. "That's not the point. You are so… damn. I can't think of the word… wait; there isn't a word to describe you."

"I can think of multiple things to describe you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Go ahead and try," he challenged her. That wasn't a good move.

"You're one controlling bastard. You have no heart to care about anyone. You only care for the Shikon shards and getting them back together so that you could rule," she said as she watched him transform back into himself and kissed her to shut up.

She was so shocked that she opened her mouth and Naraku used that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kagome felt Naraku's hands grab a hold of her hips. "Mmhmm..." she moaned. He took his lips off of her and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was flushed.

He grinned as he transformed back into Nara and helped Kagome up, who stumbled into him when she was on her feet. "Well, I guess you do like me." It was that statement that made Kagome go back to normal and turn a new shade of red.

"Shut up..." she mumbled as she turned around and walked ahead. Naraku only grinned as he watched her hips sway side to side but started walking after her.

When they got back to the campsite, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome as Nara stood in front of him. "Turn around and walk away," he said as he glared at him.

"Hey, I just want to talk to Kagome," he said calmly, staring into those red eyes of Nara.

"No," Naraku answered as he continued to glare.

"Look, it's not for you to decide," Inuyasha growled out as he turned to Kagome, who flinched. "Decide now. I really need to talk to you."

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's gold ones. "If this is about you meeting Kikyo in the next village or her coming with us in our travels, I don't want to hear it," she said. "I have already heard it and I don't care but if she leads us to our enemy, both of you are screwed."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say as he glared at Sango, knowing full well that she was the only other person that knew about Kikyo. Sango looked at him with sorry eyes but he only continued to glare. He then took off in the direction of the village that Kikyo was in.

Kagome was annoyed. Naraku had finally calmed her down and now all that work just went down the drain. Kagome walked around Nara and walked over to Sango, who had her head bent. She placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm mad as hell but there's no way to change his mind," Kagome said as she sat next to the sadden demon slayer.

"Yes, but he trusted me... and I let him down."

"You know that Inuyasha has never been able to trust anyone besides Kikyo. I mean, he can't trust his own brother for crying out loud. How sad is that?" Kagome said as she noticed that Naraku and Miroku were sitting in front of her and Sango.

"Yeah but Sesshomaru is an asshole. I wouldn't trust him either," Sango said, looking up as Kagome burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing... But when things like that are said, one just releases all their problems and forgets them," Kagome explained. "You're right. Sesshomaru is an asshole."

"And you know who's a bigger asshole than Sesshomaru is Naraku," said Miroku as he grinned.

Kagome stopped laughing. "Well, only when he's not being a jerk... wait... isn't that always?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and started cracking up. Naraku glared at Kagome, who gave him a smile. "Yes and from what I've heard, there's a young girl that seems to be getting the attention from a certain dog," Nara said in a sweet but deadly voice.

Kagome's smile turned upside down and she glared at Nara. "Okay, well the girl isn't only getting attention from him but a spider demon that has been terrorizing the world," Kagome countered as she crossed her arms over her well rounded chest.

"Spider demon... You mean the one in the West?" Naraku was enjoying himself.

"There is no spider demon in the West. You just made that up," Kagome said in victory.  
Naraku couldn't think of anything to say, so he let her win for now. He would get her later tonight.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and then grinned but her grin turned into a frown when she noticed Inuyasha was back with Kikyo.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's move out!" he ordered as everyone slowly listened to him.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the front. Miroku and Sango were in the middle with Shippo on Miroku's shoulders and Kilala in Sango's arms. Kagome and Nara were pulling up the rear but lingering away from them so that they could talk. "Now, about that kiss?" Naraku said smirking widely.

"T-That didn't count as anything... It just happened was all..." Kagome said while looking away from him. She was fumbling with her fingers.

"No, you enjoyed it and wanted me inside you, didn't you?" Maybe he was enjoying himself a little too much... Nah.

"What... no I don't..." She shifted her eyes and looked away from Nara.

While no one was watching, Naraku placed his hand on her stomach and slowly let it travel south. "You want me badly; otherwise, your body would be acting like this, now would it?" His hand finally reached its destination and moved through her skirt, only for it to be batted away by one red hot Kagome.

"Stop it. It would be different when you're a guy but if you haven't noticed, you're not."

"Don't worry, I'll get you tonight." He winked at her and then speeded up a little, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Now that only meant that she would have to avoid him at all costs.

Of course luck wasn't on her side because seven hours later; she was in another village with an 'evil' spirit around. Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a room as did Miroku and Sango and even Shippo was with them. Kagome got stuck with Nara.

So at the moment, Kagome was sitting in front of Naraku in his male form and looking lustfully at her. Kagome got down on her side and sighed. The next moment, she felt Naraku grinding up against her outward thigh. When she rolled, she was now on her back and Naraku playfully grinding against her sex.

What stunned them both would be that Kagome arched against his erection but she suddenly stopped when she noticed something, much to Naraku's displeasure.

"Hey… wait, how come no one is sensing you?" she asked as he got off of her. She just ruined the moment and he was so close to getting laid.

He sighed. "I still have the presence of Nara, so don't worry. Now, can we please go back to what we were doing?" he said as Kagome blushed.

She shook her head. "I don't want someone finding us."

"No one's going to. As long as they don't hear us, we'll be fine," he said. He smirked widely as Kagome got into a sitting position.

"No sex for you."

"Who said anything about sex?"

"When one has a major hard-on—such as you—that can only mean one thing," she explained as she watched him pull off a pout. She burst into laughter when he did that; to the point where she was holding onto her sides.

There was sudden movement and Naraku transformed just as Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into the room. "Was there something that you needed?" Kagome asked as she looked through blurry eyes.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha as he glared and walked back out of the room. Kikyo then turned to Kagome and Nara, mostly to Nara. "You are very suspicious, Nara. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were Naraku's new incarnation."

"She is not," Kagome said. "You don't know anything. You can't just come in here and assume."

"I have my powers tapped better than you, meaning I know more than meets the eyes," she said as she glared at Kagome.

"Nara had nothing to do with Naraku. She was born in a hidden village with no one to help or protect her. Her mother died giving birth to her," Kagome lied smoothly. "When she was sixteen, she left her village in order to become someone instead of a no body. When she came into Edo, she met me a little after mistress centipede attacked."

Kikyo listened and believed Kagome. Her aura was telling the truth. Kikyo nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry I misjudged." She left after that.

Naraku stared at Kagome as she sighed and looked at him. "You said that like it really happened. You are probably a better liar than me."

"I don't think that's a good thing…"

"It doesn't have to be."

"Wait… then what's a lie and what isn't?" She asked; eyeing him as he flinched. Obviously, he wasn't expecting that.

He didn't answer immediately, seeing as he was trying to think of a way to say something. Should he lie or tell the truth? He decided to tell the truth because he wanted a relationship with her and he had to be truthful in order to get that. "Well, about Sango's brother being under the control of the Shikon shard is a lie."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "So, he's still actually dead?" He nodded. "But… we just saw him about three weeks ago…"

"That maybe true but I have the ability to clone people, so cloning Kohaku was nothing," he explained as Kagome's eyes started to water. He bit his lip; he didn't mean to make her cry. He came up with the only way to calm her down.

He quickly switched into his original body and started licking away her tears. Kagome cried harder as he pulled her into his chest. He shushed her. He didn't know that he could feel bad but Kagome was proving him that he could.

**First chapter of my dream is up! Even though I've had this dream about three weeks ago… I still remember. It's a good thing that I wrote this down.**

**Please comment.**


End file.
